Rien ne va plus entre Luffy et Nami
by VAMPIREDIARESfanfiction
Summary: Qui aurait crus que Luffy tombe amoureux de Nami ? Et bien c'est la pur véritée.
1. Chapitre Un

**CHAPITRE UN**

Point de vue de Nami.

Il était exactement, 9 h 30 du matin. Je venais tout juste d'émerger d'un sommeil profond, lorsque je me leva, le lit, de Robin, était déjà, soigneusement, bordé. Nôtre archéologue, était toujours la première debout. Je m'avança, vers mon armoire, et je me choisis, une tenue, au hasard, qui était, un short, blanc, et d'un haut, court, qui s'arrêta au nombril. Je sortis de ma cabine, et fit accueillis, par Sanji, qui me tendait gracieusement, une tasse de café. Sanji, était un très bon cuisinier, ayant de bonne manière, malgré, son défaut, d'être, le plus grand pervers, du monde, il en reste, un gentil homme serviable et galant. Juste devant, Robin, était assise, sur un transat, bouquinant, un énorme bouquin, comme à ses habitudes, je me rendis, près d'elle, et pris place. Son regard ne quitta, pas les lignes, de son livre, mais cela, ne l'empêcha pas, de m'adressait, la parole, en me questionna, sur la nuit que j'avais passé. Robin, et moi sommes, les deux seules, filles de l'équipage, nous partageons beaucoup de moment, à papoter. Je me confie, à Robin, comme je le faisais avec ma grande sœur, Nojiko. Mais, elle en reste mystérieuse, et j'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal, à déceler, ces émotions. Quel matinée, silencieuse, quoi de mieux, pour commencer, une bonne, journée, allonger, sur un transat, sirotant, le café devenu tiède, qui était la température parfaite, le heurtement, des vagues, sur la coque, du navire, m'apaisait, alors, que le calme, était olympien, un trouble faite, viens gâcher ce plaisir exceptionnel, nôtre capitaine.

Quand Luffy, se levait, le calme, ne tarder, pas à décamper. J'entendais, déjà ses ricanements, depuis, le couloir, quand la porte, s'ouvrit, en grand, Luffy, le sourire, jusqu'au aux oreilles, leva les bras, et nous salua, en hurlant, suivit de Usopp, qui arriva par derrière. Un vrai cauchemar, j'observa, la réaction de Robin, mais, ce phénomène, était tellement, quotidien, que plus personne, ne trouvait cela, étrange. Il n'y avait que moi, qui trouvais ce rituel matinal insupportable. Luffy sautilla, ce Renda, jusqu'à à moi. Il m'adressa, un large sourire, puis, ce rua, sur Sanji, pour lui réclamait, son déjeuner. Alors que Luffy, dévorait, des morceaux, de viande, dès le matin, la musique, de Brook vînt, accompagné, la matinée, ensoleillée. Les notes, de son violon, était douce, et harmonieuse, il était vraiment, née pour jouer, du violon. Le bruit, des claquements, d'altère, de Zoro, commencèrent, à s'assemblaient, avec la musique. Nôtre bretteur, couvert de sueur, enchaîné, les pompes, et soulevait, de poids, dépassant, les 1 tonnes, cet homme, n'avait plus rien d'humain, soulevait, un poids, si colossal, avec seulement, un bras, je me sentais, ridicule, à côté. La voix rauque, de Franky, m'interpella, il venait, tout juste, de terminer sa nouvelle, invention, ingénieuse, d'après, ce que j'apercevais, entre, les têtes, de Sanji, et d'Usopp, il s'agissait, d'une voiture volante. Quand Luffy, entendit, le moteur, de la machine, tournait, il quitta, la cuisine, et vînt, ce plaçait au premier rang pour admirait, la création, du cyborg. Puis, j'entendis, le claquement de petit sabot ceux, de nôtre médecin, de bord. Il tenait, entre, ses pattes, un plateau, sur laquelle, était posé, méticuleusement, des plantes, médicinal. Il, observa, le ciel, et les déposa, face au rayonnement, du soleil. A bord, de cet équipage, j'étais heureuse et épanoui, nous nous aimions tous, et nous nous considérions, comme une famille soudée. Cette amitié, aucune, chose, ne pourra, la détruire.

_ Nami, quel est l'île la plus proche ?

_ D'après, le Log Pose, si tout reste, conforme, nous devrions, apercevoir une île d'ici, deux jours.

_ Vraiment ? C'est génial.

Luffy, ne me quitta, pas du regard, son expression, était si réjouissante, qu'il me transmettait sa joie, à travers, son sourire. Cet homme était exceptionnellement. Alors que je bouquinais, le journal, du jour, bêtement, je fis attiré, par l'envie, d'observer, Luffy. Je baissa, discrètement, le page, du journal, et je fixa, mon Capitaine, qui était allongeait sur le planché, mon regard glissa, sur son torse, puis sur son visage, qui était, neutre. Il avait les yeux, fermé, et la bouche close, ses cheveux, noir, suivit, le rythme, du vent, il était si détendu, et calme, le chapeau, à bout, de bras, jamais, il ne le quittait. Je ne comprenais pas mon attitude, que m'arrivait t-il, à contemplait, Luffy. Je devais sans doute, avoir chaud, à la tête, je me leva brusquement, pour m'enfermer dans la cabine. Je m'assis devant mon bureau, et plaça, ma tête, entre mes deux mains. Je lâcha un long soupir, puis, mon regard, fut captivé, par les croquis, que j'avais réalisé, à la veille. Mes cartes, était mon plus cher trésor, pour ne pas, les abîmés, je les rangea, dans mon tiroir, puis, je nettoya, la plume, qui était couverte, d'encre. Quand tout, à coup, la porte, s'ouvrit, je vis Luffy, entrait, dans la pièce, il arriva face à moi et me tendit, son chapeau :

_ Tiens, j'ai vu qu'il y avait, ce petit défaut, tu pourrais l'arranger ?

_ Montre-moi ça ? Hum, oui, laisse, moi deux minutes, et il sera comme neuf.

_ Merci beaucoup Nami.

J'alla cherchait, mon matériel, de couture, dans l'armoire, et je m'installa, sur le fauteuil. J'étais la seule, dans cette équipage connaissant, les bases, de la couture, les garçons venait de toujours me voire, lorsqu'il avait des problèmes de vêtements.

Je commençai, à réparai, le trou, qui était plaçait, sur le côté, du chapeau. Luffy, n'était pas partis, il était, debout, plantait, comme un imbécile, à me fixait, il ne bougeait, pas, il ne disait, rien. Son regard insistant, m'étais gênant, pourtant, cela, ne m'étais jamais, arrivé venant de Luffy .Perturbée, je leva la tête :

_ Dis, tu ne voudrais pas attendre dehors ?

_ Pourquoi, je suis bien ici.

_ Hum Usopp, doit sans doute, avoir besoin de ton aide.

_ Non, il prépare, ces billes, il à demander, d'être déranger par personne.

Décidément, j'allais devoir, rester avec lui, jusqu'au ce que je répare, son chapeau. Je me dépêcha, de finir, mon travail, quand il fut terminé, je le tendis, à Luffy, en lui adressant, un léger sourire, sympathique. Luffy, pris, le chapeau, inspecta, le trou, puis, sauta dans mes bras, en hurlant, de joie. Il me plaqua, contre, son torse. J'avais les deux, mains, sur ses deux bras, pour tenter, de desserrer, cette étreinte embarrassante, qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

_ Merci Nami, Merci. Heureusement, que tu es là, pour le soigner.

Luffy, parlait de son chapeau, comme d'u humain ou d'un animaux, il veiller, sur lui, comme, pour ses propres, amis. Quand Luffy, quitta, la pièce en sautillant, de joie, je resta, allongeait, dans une position masculine, les jambes, écarté, Jamais un garçon, m'en avais fait voir, tant de couleur. Alors que je tirais, une tête, de déprimée, Robin, entrât subitement, dans la pièce. Je ferma aussitôt, mes jambes, et j'effaça, l'expression, déprimé que j'avais. Mais tous mes effort, à camouflé, mon humeur, tombèrent à l'eau. Robin compris, que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

_ Un problème chère navigatrice ?

_ Pas du tout, tout va très bien.

_ Convaincant.

_ Hum, je t'assure Robin, si j'irais mal, je te ferai part de mon soucis.

_ Luffy est venu te voir.

_ Oui, il m'a apporté, à réparer, son chapeau.

_ Tu ne te serais, pas disputez, avec lui ?

_ Non, tout c'est bien passé.

Robin, posa, son livre, puis, en repris, un nouveau. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et s'arrête devant moi, et me demanda, de venir l'accompagnait s'asseoir. Robin se souciait, toujours de moi, se sentiments, ne m'étais pas inconnu. Je partis alors, de ma cabine pour m'asseoir, près d'elle sur le transat. Le temps est parfait, pour se baigner. Je huma, la délicieuse, odeur, qui s'échappait, de la cuisine, Sanji, préparait, le repas. Luffy, était assis, la tête, en l'air, bavant déjà. Alors que je parlais tranquillement avec Robin. Je sentis, un regard insistant, je tourna légèrement, la tête, et vis Luffy, qui me fixait. La conversation, entre moi et Robin, fut coupé, tant j'étais surprise, de l'attitude, de Luffy. Quand nôtre capitaine croisa mon regard, il baissa, le regard et partis, rejoindre Sanji dans la cuisine. Je redoutais les questions de Robin :

_ Tu ne me cacherais pas quel chose concernant Luffy ?

_ Robin, on en déjà parlé, et je t'ai dit, que tout aller bien.

_ Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'en témoigne, en vous observant tous les deux.

_ Sinon, revenons, à nôtre conversation, la marine.

Mon attitude, changeant, ne passer, pas inaperçu, aux yeux de Robin, je me devais être plus discrète. Le regard que m'avais porté, aujourd'hui Luffy, n'était pas celui, de d'habitude, il était sérieux, aucune, stupidité, y était dedans. Etrange.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux**

Nous venions de terminé, le repas, les mains sur mon ventre gonflait, je partis me coucher sur le transat, digérer, le repas, que je venais d'engloutir. Luffy, était lui aussi allongeait par terre, il dormait, comme un enfant, une bulle, au nez, et la bouche grande ouverte. Je lâcha un petit, rire, avant, de fermer, les yeux, et de m'endormir, à mon tour.Alors que je rêvais paisiblement, j'entendis une voix perçante, cette voix était tremblante et dur, j'ouvris les yeux brusquement, pour voir Luffy, qui me secouait, il était trempe, était t-il tombé à l'eau ? Mais lorsque je repris esprit, j'étais moi aussi trempe, une averse s'abattait sur nous, je leva, la tête, et vis le ciel, sombre, le vent soulevait des vagues, monstrueuses qui s'écrasaient sur le navire. Je me leva précipitamment :

_ C'est impossible nous fonçons droit sur une tempête ! _Cria Nami. _

_ ARH ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! _Hurla Usopp._

_ Nami qu'est- ce qu'on doit faire ? _Cria Sanji paniquait._

_ Hissez les voiles, à tribord ! _Hurla Nami la peur au ventre._

Malgré, les ordres que j'avais donné, il était trop tard, nous étions en plein cœur, de la tempête, le bateau ce mis à tanguer, et je bascula, par-dessus, la rambarde, mon corps tout entier fut, engloutis, dans l'océan, en colère. Les vagues, étaient puissantes, et le courant marin, incroyablement, fort, je ne parvenais plus à remonter, à la surface. Je tendais les bras, vers, la surface, mais impossible, au fur que les secondes s'écoulaient, je m'engloutissais, dans les profondeurs, de la mer, ma vue était corrompu, par le sombre, de la mer. Je manquais, d'air, je m'étouffais. C'est alors que je vis Belmer, son regard était triste :

_ Ou est Nami ? _Hurla Luffy._

_ LUFFY ! NAMI A DISPARU JAI BIEN PEUR QUE ! _Commence à pleurer._

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Cria Luffy. _

Luffy, se rua, près à sauter, à l'eau, mais Zoro, l'en empêcha. Sanji, sauta, à sa place, et partis au secours de Nami.

J'étais condamné, c'était donc la fin. C'est au moment de mourir, que l'on se rend compte, à quel point, la vie est précieuse. Je fermis, les yeux, et j'abandonna, la bataille, je me laissa, engloutir. Lorsque, je sentis un bras, ce glissait, autour de ma hanche, malgré le peu de force qu'il me restait j'entrouvris, les yeux, et je vis, une silhouette, noir, j'entendais ses cris, mais, mon corps, était incapable, de réfléchir. Je perdit connaissance.

Narrateur :

Sanji remonta, Nami à la surface avec l'aide de Luffy, et les autres. Pour échapper, à la terrible tempête, Franky, du recourir au coup de burst. A l'abri du mauvais temps, Sanji déposa Nami inconsciente, sur le planché du Sunny. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux était clos. Chopper accourut, près de Nami, et posa une oreille sur sa poitrine. Tous le monde resta silencieux, ils observèrent Chopper, administrer les premiers soins, à la navigatrice. Le cœur de Nami s'était arrêté, ses poumons, avaient absorbé, trop d'eau. Chopper, versa une larme mais Luffy, se leva, son regard était noir, un soufflement, rauque s'échappa de sa bouche :

**_ CHOPPPER JE t'INTERDIT DE PLEURER ! NAMI n'est pas MORTE TU M'entends alors dépêche-toi ! **

Malgré, que Nami sois bel et bien morte, les paroles de Luffy, avait donné du courage à Chopper, il enfila les massages cardiaques, cela faisait maintenant 5 min que le petit renne ne s'était pas arrêté, les visages, commencèrent, à ce tendres, et les regards se baissèrent, seul Luffy, serrait les dents, il fixait, le visage neutre de Nami. Chopper, continuait, ses larmes coulaient, lui qui était médecin, il savait lorsque c'était perdue d'avance, mais il espérait, il espérait de tout son cœur, un miracle pouvait arriver, d'une seconde à l'autre. Sanji se mordit les lèvres, et frappa, sur le sol, puis partis s'isolait, Zoro, recula, et s'appuya, contre le mur, Luffy, leva, les yeux :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Luffy, il faut se rendre à l'évidence Nami est … _Dit Zoro._

_ Zoro tais-toi … _Grogna Luffy en serrant le poing. _

Zoro tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois, qu'il voyait Luffy, tant que tel état. Chopper était essoufflé, il enleva ses sabots, et regarda Luffy. Le chapeau de Paille, n'eut pas besoin, de phrases pour comprendre ceux que Chopper voulait dire. Nami était bien morte, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lorsque Chopper se leva, la tête baissée, un phénomène se produit, Nami, ouvrit, les yeux, et cracha, l'eau qu'elle avait inhalé. Toute le monde se précipita autour de la jeune navigatrice, Chopper afficha un large sourire, et il essuya, ses larmes, il posa un sabot, sur le dos, de Nami, et l'encouragea, à continuer de régurgiter l'eau. Nami avait le teint pâle, ses yeux mis clos, elle observa ses amis, puis tenta de sourire. Sous les yeux de Luffy, Sanji, pris Nami, dans ses bras, et plaqua sa tête, sous son cou, il l'a porta, jusqu' à sa cabine, et l'a déposa dans son lit, Chopper, arriva à tout allure, avec des couvertures, plein les bras, il les empila, sur le corps gelée, de Nami :

_ Il faut que tu te reposes. _Chuchota Chopper. _

_ _Tousse _Tout le monde va bien ?

_ Pour le moment, c'est toi, qui ne vas pas bien … Essaye de dormir, un peu.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je t'expliquerais tout une fois, que tu seras rétabli.

Chopper, descendis de son tabouret, et partis de la cabine en fermant, la porte.

Point de vue Nami :

Mes souvenirs étaient troubles, je me souvenais, d'une tempête puis de plus rien. Alors que je tentais désespérément, de retrouver le morceau manquant, la porte s'ouvrit, enroulait dans les couvertures, je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait. Je tenta de lever le menton, mais j'étais exténuer, et j'échoua :

_ Comment tu te sens ? _Dit d'une voix posée. _

_ Luffy c'est toi ? _Chuchota Nami en toussant._

_ Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

_ Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Tu ne te rappelle de rien ?

_ Non je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivée …

_ Tu es tombé à l'eau_, _en plein tempête.C'est Sanji, qui t'a récupéré.

_ _Tousse _Et après ?

_ Et après rien …

_ Plus de peur que de mal _Léger sourire. _

Luffy s'approcha de moi, puis glissa sa main sur ma joue tiède, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front :

_ Rétabli toi vite …

Luffy quitta ma chambre, je posa ma main sur ma joue, ou il m'avait caressé. Luffy, n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement, avec moi, si doux, si affectueux, protecteur. Je me demandais, même si c'était bien Luffy, et non pas Sanji. Je resta muette et je ferma les yeux, pour sombrait dans un sommeil profond. Plus tard je me réveilla, je tourna les yeux, pour voir qu'il était 21 h 45 . J'avais repris des forces. Je leva la tête, et vis Robin, assis, sur un fauteuil, elle se leva, et me tendit, gentiment, une tasse de café :

_ Merci j'en avais bien besoin. _Bois le café bouillant._

_ Tu dois sans doute être fatigué ?

_ Légèrement, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, depuis que j'ai dormis.

_ C'est rassurant, Luffy est venu te rendre visite après ?

_ Oui, il venait voir comment je me porter.

_ Il était très inquiet, pour toi.

_ Je vous ai fait si peur que ça ?

_ Te rappelle tu de ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Oui je suite juste tomber à la mer.

_ Pas seulement …

_ Comment ça raconte Robin !

_ Lorsque Sanii t'a remonté tu étais …

_ J'étais quoi ?

_ Ton cœur avait cessé de battre.

_ Quoi ?

Le visage de Nami se décomposa, la tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, tomba sur le sol, pour se briser en mille morceau, répandant, sur le planché, le café noir. Robin, sursauta, puis, lança un regard inquiet sur Nami :

_ Luffy, ne t'avais pas précisé ce détail ?

_ Ce détail … Car mourir et un détail ?

_ Je n'emploierai pas ce mot.

_ Si, mon cœur c'est arrêter de battre, c'est que j'étais bel et bien morte.

_ Après, plusieurs massages cardiaques, Chopper à réussit à refaire battre ton cœur.

_ Luffy m'a menti.

_ Luffy ?

_ Il m'avait dit que j'étais tout simplement tombé à la mer …

_ Il voulait éviter ce sujet pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

_ Là n'est pas le problème je suis en vie, mais pourquoi me cacher ça .

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée …

_ Celui-là alors .

_ Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui … Luffy, est frustrée d'avoir était impuissant.

Nami ne répondit pas. Robin, était consciente, que toute cette histoire l'a tourmentée, elle décida de l'a laissé seul. Les heures s'écoulèrent, et chacun rejoignit le chemin de son lit. Robin, arriva à son tour, dans la chambre. Mais Nami n'était pas décidé à de nouveau dormir. Elle retira brusquement, la montagne de couverture, et sortis de pied ferma à l'extérieur. Enfin, de hors, elle respira à plein poumons, l'air. Puis elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, cherchant à sentir les battements, de son cœur. Elle fermât, les yeux, et resta un long moment, dans cette position. Lorsque, qu'un souffle tiède, effleura, sa nuque, la jeune navigatrice, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son capitaine. Nami resta muette, et ce contenta de fixer Luffy, qui ne lâchait pas un mot :

_ Qu'est ce tu fais ?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

_ Hum même raison.

_ Ca ce comprend tu as dormis toute la journée .

_ Pourquoi tu m'a menti …

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Arrête de faire l'ignorant, Robin, m'a tout raconté.

_ Hein ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que j'étais … que mon cœur avait cessé de battre lorsque Sanji m'avait remonté.

_ …

_ Alors ? Je t'écoute …

_ J'ai rien à dire.

_ C'est tout, tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre ?

_ Non. Pas sur ce sujet-là.

_ Comment ça pas sur ce sujet-là.

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Attend ou tu pars comme ça ?

_ Dormir.

_ Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fatigué !

Trop tard Luffy, venait de fermer la porte au nez de Nami :

_ Oh toi mon pauvre, t'en a pas fini avec moi.

Nami folle de rage, serra les poings, et rejoignit sa cabine. Elle plongea sur son lit, et lâcha un long soupir.

_ Il ne manquait pas de culot. Demain, je ne le louperai pas. Celui-là. _Ce dit Nami dans sa tête. _


End file.
